Frostbite Caves - Day 6
For the Chinese version of the level, see Frostbite Caves - Day 6 (Chinese version). :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Frostbite Caves - Day 6 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Frozen plants: Two |Flag = Two |Zombie = |FR = |before = Frostbite Caves - Day 5 |after = Frostbite Caves - Day 7 |Type = Regular |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with most plants picked for you}} Difficulty The level starts off and escalates quickly, and the starting moments are the hardest. The player should consider bringing an instant-kill plant, preferably Ghost Pepper if they had bought it. If not, Potato Mines and Primal Potato Mines are also good plants to use. As with other Frostbite Caves levels, sun-producing plants should be ideally placed behind the slider tiles. More can be planted in the first column if the player considers they will need it. Tall-nuts are vital, but are fairly vulnerable. Planting Pepper-pults next to them is essential. Spikeweed is useful, but keeping them unfrozen is unviable. The player shouldn't focus on them too much. Hot Potato is excellent for unfreezing sun-producing plants in the topmost and bottommost lanes. Waves 2 4 |zombie2 = 2 3 3 4 |zombie3 = 2 4 3 3 |note3 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie4 = 1 5 2 4 |zombie5 = 1 1 5 5 1 3 5 2 4 |note5 = First flag; freezing winds affect rows 2, 3, and 4; 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = 1 2 4 5 3 |zombie7 = 3 2 4 3 3 |note7 = Freezing winds affect every row |zombie8 = 1 1 1 1 5 5 5 5 2 4 |note8 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie9 = 2 3 4 2 3 4 1 5 |note9 = Freezing winds affect rows 2, 3, and 4 |zombie10 = 1 2 2 2 3 3 3 4 4 4 5 2 3 4 |note10 = Final flag; freezing winds affect every row}} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **The pre-selected plants **Fire Peashooter **Potato Mine **If applicable, add insta-kill plants, they work wonders. *Place Fire Peashooters in the second and fourth rows in the second spot you can. This will prevent your Sunflowers from freezing. Continue planting defensive plants as they get eaten, and you should win. Gallery Screenshot 2015-01-08-14-30-21.jpg|By FC6.PNG|By FC - Day 6 (PG234) - 1.png|By FC - Day 6 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 6 (PG234) - 3.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 6 (PG234) - 4.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 PvZ2 Stragety FC06.png|By SOFC6.PNG|By Trivia *Frostbite Caves - Day 13 shares the same location of slider tiles. *There is a modified version of this level in stage 2 and 6 of the Epic Quest, Electrical Boogaloo. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a new Plant Pepper-pult - Frostbite Caves Day 6 (Ep.168)|By Frostbite Caves Day 6 How would you rate Frostbite Caves - Day 6's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels with pre-placed plants